Destiny Bonded Memories of a Forgotten Future
by Orig
Summary: A story based on an RP I'm doing, ask about it is you want to join.


One day, on the beach of a far off region, I came out of the water. "I finally made it. Perhaps some clues to my past are here. Alright, here goes nothin." I proclaimed with determination as I walked away from the shoreline. After a little while, I heard someone scream.

"Who's there!" The voice said in a feminine voice. I headed to the direction of the voice, but ended up tripping on something as I came through the bushes. "Umm... Are you ok?" The same voice from earlier asked from right above me.

"Ya' I'm ok. I've gotten used to it by now." I say as I get up from the forest floor. That's when I got my first look of her. She stood on two legs. Her black fur covered her entire body, except for the claws on her hands and feet. One of the ears on her head was replaced with a blue feather. In short, she was a sneasel.

"Ok then!" She said in a cheery voice. "I'm Alice!" Her expression then changed to one of sorrow. "I always get picked on... Because of my blue ear feather... Your different... I like that." She turned her head to the side as she said this. "Hmm... Is something wrong?" She asked when I didn't say anything. I had spaced out for a second from what she had said a second ago.

"oh, uh, thanks." I said, a bit sheepishly. "I'm Marnic. What did you mean when you said that I was different, if I may ask."

"Well... You aren't picking on me... Like the other pokemon..."

"It would be difficult for me to do that since I just met you." I explained. "Besides, I wouldn't do that."

"well ya... Good point." Alice said with a blush. "Where are you from?"

"I don't remember. I've been traveling around, trying to find out about my past." I said solemnly.

"Oh... That's... Sad... You don't remember anything?" Alice asked, starting to tear up. "Not even your family member

"Hey, there's no need to cry. If I do have family I'm hoping to find them along with my lost memories. Please don't get all teary-eyed." I exclaimed at the sudden sight. She stopped crying with a nice half smile.

"Your right... Hopefully you get your memory back!" Out of nowhere two pokemon busted out of the bushes. One looked like a deer, but had leaves instead of antlers. The otherfeet was a giant floating snowflake. A sawsbuck and cryaginal.

a"Heh. If it isn't Alice. Your as hopeless as that feather of yours." The sawsbuck taunted.

"Who's this fella'. Any stronger then you?" The cryaginal continued.

"What's wrong with you two, can't you see how she feels?!" I said, getting in between the two new pokemon and Alice. These guys needed to be thought a lessen.

"Let me handle this Ice." The sawsbuck said to the cryaginal. After a nod of confirmation, he proceeded to attack. "Giga drain!" It was a direct hit, sending me a few feet back landing on my back.

"no! You jerks!" Alice said as she ran to me.

"I'm ok." I say as I get up, trying to ignore the pain where the attack made contact. "You know what you two are, just cowards that like to ick on those that are weaker then you. Where's your seance of pride?"

"You'r right." Alice said. She turned to the two pokemon, now filled with confidence. "Ice beam!" The attack made a direct hit with the two, doing a lot more damage then I thought it could.

"You haven't seen the last of Ice and Leafblade!" The cryaginal yelled as the two ran away, really injured.

"We did it Marnic!" Alice said excitedly.

"We, your the one that drove them off." I say with a smile. "Oh ya, I nearly forgot. Which region are we in?"

"The Ginjuil region. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just got here, and your the first pokemon I've met, unless you count the clueless magicarp a few miles out in the sea." After a few minutes to recuperate Alice suddenly spoke up.

"Hmmm... You look confused... Are you ok?"

"Confused, how so?" I asked.

"Umm... Your face explains it... Never mind... Here... Let me take you somewhere."Before I could even say anything she had grabed my fin and took off. When we stopped we where at the ruins to a shrine of what appeared to be a majestic white stallion. It stood on a pedistool, whith some kind of inscription on it. "This is the shrine to Arceus. There's a prophecy on the statue. It says that three chosen ones will protect the pokemon universe, and the region... It's kinda cool!"

"Ya, it is." I say, because it kind of is cool. "Is there any more of it somewhere?" I ask.

"Yeah... But it's been broken... I can sort of translate it... But the only part that makes seance are the words water, dark, and ice." She sad with a little disappointment. "Hey... I know this is kinda sudden... But would you... Wanna join a guild with me? As my partner?"

"A guild, can't say I've heard of one before." I say before turning my atenation back to the shrine. "For some reason, it feels as though I've been here before." I mutter to myself. Alice must have heard me, based on the next thing she said.

"Really?... Can you remember?"


End file.
